


Dark Side

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Dark humor with possible Crack, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mating Bonds, Oh my god i can't believe I've done this, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Werewolves, Yes of course there is Character Death...duh, and yes, it's horror hello!, pack bonds, possible triggers, there is a lot of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: Dealing with past emotional issues? Not a problem. Having small mental break downs? Can deal with just fine. Getting sucked into a video game that'll test your sanity? Um...I doubt we had any to begin with. And if we did we probably won't after this. Rating to be extra safe. R&R. Pairings: Secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that was originally posted to FF.net. So I decided to just bring it on over here just in case anything were to happen to it over there because things will most likely get pretty dark at some point. I'm not kidding. So please heed the warnings and no minors should read this. Yes, it may look safe at the beginning...but Don't Read It If You Are A Child! I will not take any responsibility for anything. Just thought I'd say that...okay, onto the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after what happened last time I had posted a chapter, I have gone back to fix anything that the transfer had mess up, but I am not sure if I have gotten them, but if anyone finds anything please let me know so I can go back to fix it. -Sigh- Never thought that'd happen.

**00O00**

Honestly, I wasn't even sure why we were bothering with this whole visiting thing but I do know that I had promised an old friend of mine that I'd come by to make sure that everything was all right. Of course, I never did like going to hospitals and mental institutions were not my favorite of places. However, there were time when I had no choice but to go to one and this was one such situation. I had made a promise and I didn't welch out on those - at least when I knew that there wasn't any other outcome.

That being said, if I'd've known that going on this visit would cause something to happen that really should not have been possible, I would've stayed at home in bed sleeping. Really, I should've been doing that all along, but I didn't get much say in that department. Like I said, I don't enjoy coming to places like this at all. It's veryâ€¦unnerving for me. Guess that's what I'm trying to say.

I didn't drive to the mental institution, I walked. I did enjoy taking nice, long walks and this would give me the time to prepare myself in case the person I was going to see wasn't totally in their...right mind. Wow, that sounds like a really bad pun. I have a horrible habit of doing that by the way. Get used to it. Of course, I merely lived up the street from the place. Ugh, I hate how I have a hard time even mentioning it by name, but that's my problem and I'll be damned if anyone in this town knows about it. Last thing I need is for everyone to think that maybe I'm mental. I mean, I know that I've got problems - ones that no one would even be slightly aware to know how to handleâ€”but these places are not the kind to help me with 'em.

Looking to my phone as it began to hum, I checked the ID and decided not to answer. I know that I'd be getting my ass chewed out for it, but right now I didn't really care. I had something more pressing to contend with at the moment.

I stood outside the gate, taking a few deep breaths before opening it up and walked around the fountain in the center towards the stairs. Entering, I gave a small smile to the nurse behind the desk as she saw me. She knew who I was and therefore never gave me any trouble whenever I came to the place just told me if the person I came to see was well enough or not. Didn't matter either way though. I wasn't going to leave until I had seen how my friend fared.

"Miss Hallowell is doing rather well today," the nurse says as she guides me towards the elevator. "Seems to be in her right mind today so I believe the doctor will allow you to have a longer visit than the last few times."

I nod. "Well, that's good."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence and that was fine with me. I just came here to talk with only one person. Not everyone else. Call me a bitch if you will, I don't rightly care either way. I gave another smile to the nurse as she took me to the room, before she turned to go back to her post. She was one of the few people in this place that didn't make judgments about how I didn't come visiting as often as I probably should. I mean, I do try to get here, but I also have my job. It's the only way that I was able to pay the bills to keepâ€¦her here.

"Sarah!" she yells as I enter, flinging herself off the bed and enveloping me in a hug. "You came."

I hug her back. "Well, of course I came. I always do ya know."

I hear her sniffle. "I thought you might've forgotten."

"Hey," I force her to look at me. "You're my baby sister, Kels, of course I'm not going to forget to come see you."

Kelsey nods. "Yes, sorry. I'm just being silly."

I shake my head. "No, you're not. I mean, after everything that's happened, I can understand why you would think that. But come now, let's talk about something else since you're doing so well today."

Her head perks up. "Oh, they told you I was doing better!"

I grin. "They always tell me if I'm able to stay longer than a couple minutes, Kelsey. And I am glad that today is one of them."

She smiles brightly. "That's good. Doctor says that maybe some day soon I'll be able to come back home." She sighs. "I am so wishing that it'll be really soon. I feel so much stronger already."

I raise a brow as I sit down at the small table inside the room. "I feel a 'but' coming on."

Kelsey looks up, tears gathering in her blue eyes, I felt my hands clenching into fists. "But I don't feel like I have complete control yet. Sometimes I think that I doâ€¦other times I don't think I have it. Scares me. I hate doubting myself. I think that once I stop that I'll be able to leave this place without having to worry about losing control again."

Dammit, she should never have to feel like that. "It's not your fault, sis." And it's not either. "When a bond like that breaks it's difficult to regain your senses or sanity. It's why our father thought that this would be a good idea. He didn't like the notion of possibly killing you if you couldn't control yourself."

She looks at me with a smile. "Then why did you?"

I blink. "What?"

More tears. "Why did you kill me? If you had so much faith, why did you kill me? Why?"

~O~

I bolted upright in bed, breathing slightly labored with sweat rolling down the sides of my face as tears spilled silently down my cheeks. That damned dream again...and every time I woke up it still manages to make me feel like the biggest piece of filth in the entire world because I wasn't able to save the one person who deserved to live. And I had been the one to take that life away. Kills me every damn time I have that dream. To remember. To be asked why when in reality, my sister had known why I had been the one to take her out. It's one of the main reasons why I hate the idea of a mating bond. The fact that if you lost your mate it would either slowly kill you or drive you to such a deep insanity that you'd have to be taken out. I'll never forgive myself for being the person who had to take out my own family. Hell, I'll probably never forgive our father for thrusting that decision onto my shoulders.

Of course, it wasn't his fault. I knew that he'd never be able to do what I had done. It just wasn't in him as my sister was an Omega wolf. Well, she was an Alpha-Omega, just like me. So that was mainly why the choice had been left up to me on what to do. I had wanted to get her locked up to see if maybe she'd come out of it, but as it turned out she was far too gone for me to be able to do that. I hadn't been left with a choice after finding out how far gone she had become. It's a pain that will always be with me. And I don't mind that at all. I do wish, though, that it'd at least let me get _one_ decent night of sleep! I don't think I'm asking the phantoms of my mind too much, but evidently I am. And by the way that the emotions are still running through me I doubt very much that I'll be able to go back to sleep. Yup that is an absolute pain in the ass.

Lying back down, I stare up at the ceiling really wondering if there was anything that I really could've done that would've changed things in the past. I knew that there wasn't, but I couldn't help torturing myself. It's something that most living creatures are capable of doing. Not just humans.

I'm not human. Not by a long shot am I human. Wow, sounded like Yoda there for a second. Oh, well.

Glancing at the clock I realize that it was just a little bit after six. Great. There is definitely no way I'd be able to go back to sleepâ€”assuming that it'd be possible. At least I don't have to work, so I can just sit at home and sulk.

_Knock, knock._

Okay, maybe not.

"Who is it?" I call out. I never bothered to wonder how someone got into my apartment as the knocking was right outside my bedroom door. Mainly because I knew whom it was bothering me. In some ways, it was good to be inhuman.

A sigh. "Ya know it's dangerous to just let someone into your home, Sarah."

I chuckle humorlessly. "It ain't difficult for someone to enter who has a blasted key, J.D." I should've been a lot more annoyed than I sounded in that second, but I was just beyond caring. It was a little disturbing and I'm pretty sure that I just concerned my best friend with my attitude.

"You had that dream again," she states, coming further into the room and drawing back the curtains, blinding me with the light of the sun. I think I hissed and burrowed my head under the pillows. Pretty sure I cursed her too. "You really do need to get up."

I'd rather try to get some more sleep. Yes, I know it won't happen, but I don't mind the idea of getting more shuteye. However, my best friend had other ideas as she pretty jumped right onto my back. Yeah, if I didn't love her like I did I'd've killed her for nearly breaking said back. Sure I could always take a little extra weight with the whole werewolf thing, but whatever. I did not really want to get up. I'd rather stay in bed and sulk. It's something that I happen to be really good at. I've done it for the last few years after all. However, I think that under the circumstances I might have to at least get up. In order to kill her for leaping onto me.

"You do realize that once I get up," I begin sweetly. "I'm going to kill you."

I hear her chuckling. "Not when you find out about the new game that I just bought."

Okay, that's got my interest. "What?"

"The Evil Within," she cackles darkly. "A game that I know you'll totally love. Really fuckin' twisted."

Huh.

"I think I played that game," I say, sitting up, after throwing her off. "Pretty sure I almost beat it."

J.D starts giggling. "Oh, you did play it, but not beat it. I got you the game for the Xbox One. I know you've been dying to beat it." Well she does have a point there. I have been eager to finish that game. And she's brought me the game to do it.

"I could kiss you."

She blushes. "Oh, no. We're not going through that again."

I start laughing. "What? I thought it was rather funny."

J.D scowls. "I didn't."

I snicker. "That's because you have no sense of humor."

"I lost that after becoming friends with you," she snaps getting the game all set up.

I raise a brow. "I think you're talking about our sanity."

"That too!" she growls. "Okay, it's all ready to do. Now let's get this party started!"

The main title screen pops up - and I had to stare at it a moment to try to figure out if they changed it. I mean it was asking if I had what it takes. Pretty sure that wasn't part of the package when I played it a few months ago. Maybe I'm missing something? Doubtful but still.

"Weird."

"Are you gonna start it up or what?" I get asked.

I shake my head. "I've got this feeling in my gut that's telling me not to."

"Why?"

"No idea." I did have some idea, but wasn't willing to share it right now. "Oh well." Hitting the start button, an explosion of white blasts into the room followed by darkness as I think that maybe listening to my instincts was the better choice. After all this time you'd think I'd've learned that lesson by now.

**00O00**

**Okay, that ends this first chapter. I'm not sure if this has been done or not, but I think that having my character and A.J's character getting sucked in sounded like a good idea. Not sure why, but it does. I'm sticking with that. I have no updating schedule ready at the moment so whenever I get a chapter done I'll have it posted. So please let me know what ya think so far and do continue to be on the look out for ya never know when I'll post something up. Good night folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I forgot to mention that a friend of mine is once again letting me use her OC for this story (such a good friend, yes she is!). Okay, I've got that out of the way.... -hums happily- Onto the story, m'dears!

**A/N: Whelp, I'm back with the next chapter. Wonder if I'll break the virgin barrier on the no reviews part for this story?...hell, if that happens I'm not sure what I'll do. Anyway, let's get onto the chapter shall we? My wandering mind can sleep on it for a few moments. Hopefully.**

**00O00**

I gotta say, waking up in another mental hospital did not do anything for my state of mind. I think I had half a mind to get up and start freaking out. Somehow I managed not to do that. Not sure how, but I am damn pleased with myself. On the other hand, I did want to beat the shit out of someone with a two-by-four. Absolutely fucking marvelous! And it gets even better as I have no idea where in the hell my best friend happens to be. Wonderful. Things couldn't get worse could they? Uh, yeah, I don't wanna know the answer to that as it usually is always 'yes'.

Getting up from the floor - because for some annoying reason I woke up on one instead of in a bed - it took just a second for me to notice that I had been lying in the middle of a massacre. Oh, how utterly lovely. All this blood and it's making me hungry. Nice. Just what I needed to deal with. No, I'm not a goddamn cannibal! Hell, I'm not human for crying out loud. Get used to it. Ugh. I am very irritated at the moment.

Why? I've got blood all over my clothes. Normally, that wouldn't bother me, but at this current point it's getting on my nerves.

Fucking brilliant!

I've gotta find J.D and find out what in the nine hell's is going on. Hopefully, I'm wrong about what's happening, but with my luck I'm not. I've got the worst luck of anyone else in the whole damned universe. Honestly, that's saying something right there. Personally, I would love to be wrong as I stated earlier. Although, I can't help but think that this isn't going to be one of those times when I am blissfully in the wrong. Ugh, this is going to wind up being one of those times when all I want to do is kill something or someone. Hell, maybe even myself. Getting up, I took another look around the area I was in. Nice. Big room, lots of dead bodies with a whole shit-ton of blood on the floor. 'Bout sums everything up. I mean, this whole thing is just nuts. I mean, I can't be inside the game. There is no way in hell that any of this is real. I probably hit my head...yeah, right. I'm in the fucking game. Who the hell was I trying to kid? Life does love screwing around with my life.

Any chance it gets.

Rather annoying if I do say so myself. And there are plenty of things that have annoyed me in this life. I wouldn't say that's good either. More like really fucking horrible.

Think I hit my head on something as that didn't make any sense to me whatsoever. Anyhoo...I'd like to leave and I'm guessing from what I remember from the game that I'm going to have a helluva time getting to where the front door is located. Wonderful. Should be loads of horrific fun. If it can even be called that.

I look back down at my ruined clothes. "And maybe find a washing machine." That won't happen, but it's a rather nice thought at any rate. To be perfectly honest, it doesn't really bother me to be wearing blood stained clothes. I've done it before and I can easily do it again.

_I highly doubt that there's one around here,_ I thought, moving towards a door. Or rather I started towards the entrance of the building.

Pausing at the front door, I blinked a few times before realizing that the door had disappeared all of a sudden. Okay, that's nice. My mind has decided to start playing it's little jokes on me. Then again, now that I think about it this whole thing needed to start happening. Hopefully, no Sadist pops out to give me a hard time. I'm not interested in dealing with that bastard right now. I gotta find an exit. Or maybe pretend to find one and then one will pop up out of nowhere. No one in the damned game had done that. Maybe if they had things would've gone a little differently.

Oh, who in the nine hells am I kidding? No matter where I am, life loves to fuck with me so why shouldn't this be any different? I can tell right now that it won't be. Ugh, I'm honestly going to have to deal with a whole lot of messed up shit. I'm not entirely sure I've got the fortitude for this stuff right now. Then again, there's a chance that I'll lose myself for even thinking along those lines. That is most definitely not an option.

"Okay," I whisper, going over to a door that I knew was there and tried the handle. It was unlocked. "Well, at least that's in my favor."

Stepping out into the corridor, I glanced around, trying to ignore the chill that ran down my spine. Ya ever get the feeling that someone was watching you? Yeah, I've got the feeling right now. Only instead of trying to find out where it was coming from, I entered the hall and headed to where I believed the exit was supposed to be located. This area of the hospital had never been shown in the game so I honestly I had no idea where in the hell I was going. Probably would've been a lot better to just jump out the window. I'd get to the exit a lot faster.

_**It'd hurt like hell too,**_ a voice piped up in my head.

I blinked a few time. _J.D? Where in the hell are you?!_

_**Outside.** _

WTF?!

_How in the hell did you wind up outside?!_

Silence.

Great. She wasn't going to answer the question. Whelp, I guess I'll find out later on when I get out of this hall of nightmares. Well, I can't exactly call it that as there happens to be no blood anywhere on the walls or gore on the floor. Still. At this moment in time I am lacking in anything that is remotely sarcastic. If that makes any sense at all.

Moving carefully down the hall, I pause as that chill went right down my spinal cord again. Fuck. What in the name of Hades was following me?! Honestly, I'm not all that eager to find out, but this is starting to drive me up the wall. So I turn.

"Nothing?" I question skeptically. "Wonderful. Mind games already."

I shouldn't be surprised by this. I mean, my best friend and I just got sucked into the game so naturally we shouldn't have any problems realizing that we were at the part where all the fun messed up crap begins.

_**I think it's more like whatever is following you is staying well out of sight,**_ J.D comments calmly. **_This should be fun. I mean at least we're more towards the beginning of the horror instead of right in the middle of all the shit._**

I didn't comment. Mainly because the woman was right. At least we were here at the beginning of all the dramatic, messed up shit instead in the middle or the end. Neither of those areas in the game were any fun for me. I always did enjoy playing the start...at least until chapter nine. The rest of the game got on my damned nerves. And now, I'm probably going to have to go through it all. At least, I won't be on my own. Hopefully. Of course, if I do wind up going through any of this on my own it should be rather entertaining of what I may end up dealing with. I am hoping that I do not end up by myself.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I ran right into another door, growling as J.D's laughter exploded in my head. I swear when I see her I may wind up beating whatever sanity is left within that damned short head of hers!

_**HEY! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE LITTLE PEOPLE!** _

Moving away from said wall and exiting the door that had been right next to the wall. _You realize that you just made fun of herself, right?_

_**Kindly fuck off!** _

_As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid that I will have to pass._ I have to laugh as I hear her bitch me out for that statement. Unfortunately, during said laughing session I came across one of the detectives. Lovely. And he's looking at me as if I have lost my goddamn mind. Well, I have. It's rather fun if I do say so myself. Honestly, I had lost it a very long time ago. So like I've said being trapped in this game should be a whole shit ton of fun. Maybe not for everyone else, but they aren't me.

And I will say this I am rather disappointed that I had come across Joseph first. He's not my favorite. He can be really cool. I'm a walking contradiction.

"Where did you come from?"

Honestly, that's the first question that he asks? Well, I can't keep myself from being a smart-ass and since there's a good chance that I might die anyway, I should have some fun with this whole messed up scenario.

I raise a brow, ignoring the gun that was raised at me, then look back at the door. "Well through the door obviously."

"What are you doing here?" he asks, not even finding my answer the least bit amusing. Damn, he needs a sense of humor.

I shrug. "No idea. And before I get asked, I have no idea how in the hell I got here. I just am."

Joseph lowers his gun. "So you're a patient then?"

I blink. _Do I look like one, idiot?_ "Hell, for all I know I could be." Might as well have some fun with this. I know that J.D will get a goddamn kick out of it and by the hysterical laughter coming through the connection she was definitely getting a kick. Midget outta come in here and try this.

Seemed like a sound statement that he took to heart. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here. Do you know if there are other survivors?"

I cock my head to the side cutely. "Not that I'm aware."

"Shit," he whispers. "Okay, just stay with me."

Well, no problems there. I have no idea where I am right now and have no desire to try going on my own until I know.

"Lead on, McDuff," I giggle as if I really were a bit of a mental patient, to which he gave me a wary look. Yes, beware of me, dude. I can be a real pistol and a total psychotic nut job when I wanna be. J.D's laughter was exploding in my head. I was having a seriously hard time keeping from going into total psycho mode. Now was not the time for that. It could wait a little bit before I unleashed the nuttiness of my mind.

~O~

Ya know what? Next time I think I should just go on my own because this was some seriously fucked up shit that I'm having to deal with. I mean, really! I'd like to know whose damned idea it was to be running away from that Sadist! Of course, now that I think of it, because this guy had been unleashed I did wind up somehow getting separated from Joseph. I'm not sure how it happened, but it did. I'm not really complaining about that. Sure, he's a nice guy and all, but to be perfectly honest I'm kind thrilled that we got separated because if we hadn't I'd've dealt with someone trying to protect me. That simply will not due. I do not enjoy people thinking that I'm incapable of protecting myself. I knew how to fight. Not only that, I didn't have to worry about acting like a damn patient anymore. YAY! It had been a little bit annoying at first. Now that I think of it...it had been rather fun at the same time.

Running through the various corridors, I nearly tripped over a wheelchair that just happened to pop up out of nowhere. Or that's what it seemed like. Instead I jumped right over the sucker...and ran right into a fucking wall. Wonderful.

I rubbed my forehead. "Where in the hell did you come from?" Yes, I am speaking to an inanimate object. I've done it for years and don't plan on stopping now just because it seems a little strange. Okay insane, but whatever.

"Do you always talk to inanimate objects?" A very familiar voice spoke from behind me. Oh man, now why of all times does that man have to just pop up behind me? It's rather annoying.

Looking back over my shoulder, I find the man in question standing there, body looking ravaged as it had in the game. I will say that he is rather hot. I always did think he was attractive. If that makes me nuts, then by all means I belong in a straight jacket! Hell, those burns...one would think they'd take away from his attractiveness, but for some reason it only enhanced it. I had to keep myself from glomping him right onto the ground. Not like it would actually happen, but hey, the image in my head was rather interesting to say the least.

I blink. "Sometimes it's better to talk to something that can't exactly argue with you."

Silence. It made me turn around fully and I kept from making full eye contact with him. Or at least that's what I tried to do. Kinda hard to do when he's got such interesting eyes. Kind of gray. But it was the rage within that really held my attention. So much of it. Way too much. And I've seen that amount before...in me.

"Is there something you need, my good sir?" I inquire, trying not to laugh at the accent I put into the question.

Of course, I didn't get a response as he disappeared. And then he popped back up right in front of me even closer than before with a hand gripping my chin forcing me to look at him. Holy shit. Those eyes are quite intense. And I'm having to keep myself from reaching out to him. Sweet Jesus! I don't care what people think, in my opinion this man is gorgeous! Okay, he's kinda sexy, but if anyone bothers to ask I'll deny it fully! And I just damn near started swooning.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Hm."

I inwardly groan. "Um...yes?"

"I wonder," he begins, the sound of his voice sending delightful shivers down my spine and into my stomach.

Okay, he's got my attention. "About?" I didn't receive an answer as suddenly darkness overtook me again. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I had felt a prick in the back of me neck as if a needle had pierced the flesh.

**00O00**

**A/N: Welp, that's all she wrote for this chapter. -Grins wickedly- Not bad...not the best, but I still think it's pretty good. I'm going to play the game some more just to make sure that I don't fuck anything up too much. Then again, I am pretty good at just doing that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've checked some of story and did some editing because for some reason when I copied it over it some weird ass shit so if anyone finds anything WTF anywhere, please let me know so I can go back and change it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, this story is also a little AU...but Canon at the same time. Not sure how that works, but it is. Anyway, I think that's all I have to say for now. So please, enjoy the show.

_Okay...breathe. Don't panic...and kill the assholes that decided to create this game._

That was the main thought that rolled around in my head as I woke up from what I assumed was a not-so-delightful nap. Apparently, I'm still in that area of the hospital from where I got knocked out in. Lovely. Honestly, I'd dealt with this kind of shit too much in the past to really be bothered by it at the moment. Still doesn't mean that I'm not in the least bit annoyed. I am as a matter of fact.

Livid actually.

I'll have to worry about that later though as I need to figure out how to get out of here without attracting a whole bunch of unwanted attention. Yeah, like that will happen. I always seem to do the opposite - I get the attention that I do not desire. I don't think that's what I wanted to say, but whatever. I mean, I just woke up somewhere I don't recall ever saying that I wanted to be a part of. Don't care how well I'm acquainted with survival horror situations. That reminds me, I am going to have to locate J.D now too. Oh, fan-fucking-tastic. Just what I wanted to do with my time. Don't think I don't care about her at all. I do. It's just rather difficult to find that girl without completely getting into a shit-ton of trouble. Trust me on that. Then again, the same can be said for myself.

Oh well.

With a groan, I manage to get to my feet. "That is not the most comfortable floor," I sigh. "Needs some major cleaning now that I think of it." I can't help it, I'm a sarcastic bitch. Or that's what I've been told by those that know me incredibly well. It's true nonetheless at any rate.

"Right," I mutter. "Now, where in the hell is the exit?"

A question that might be a bit difficult to answer since I know for a startling fact that I'm no longer in the real world. Yeah, this outta be real fun. That's not a joke. I seriously think this whole thing will be pretty damn entertaining. Well, as long as I don't wind up having to deal with some chainsaw wielding maniac. On second thought that would be mildly fun. I've never really had the chance to screw around with a killer's mind. Well, there was that one time back in Texas...but I'd rather not talk about that. At least not until I get out of this damned situation.

Carefully peeking around the corner into the corridor, I blinked rapidly at how trashed it looked. Really, someone needs to call in a decorator and redo this whole thing. I will say that the bodies littering the floor is a very nice touch. A bit overdone, but...what in the hell is wrong with me?! It's like I'm giving commentary! Sheesh! I need to get my head examined. Oh, nice. Here we go again with the jokes. Oh well this kind of thing happens when you've completely lost it. And I had lost my mind several years ago now that I think about it. I probably shouldn't be doing that since I'm trapped in someone else's playground.

"All right, girl," I snarl at myself. "Stay focused. Get out and then find your best friend. Followed by maybe a way out of this eventual grand slam horror flick."

I about jumped ten feet in the air when my sensitive hearing caught the sounds of glass dropping onto the floor. Yeah, that's not good. I shouldn't have such reactions when I've gone through all of this before but for some insane reason...I'm a big huge bundle of nerves.

I am so totally screwed. And not in a good way.

Oh, brother, I can't believe I even thought that. What is wrong with me?

_**You got a year?** _

I blink. Oh, great. I had forgotten completely about the pack bond that I shared with J.D. Shit. I am going to catch hell for this later on when we reunite.

_**Yes, yes you are,**_ she snarls in my mind causing me to flinch back at her pissed off tone.

_Shit, I'm sorry. You don't have to get all ticked off at me._

_**LIKE HELL I DON'T! Now where are you?** _

_Would you believe me if I told you that I'm still in the hospital?_

Silence.

_**I'm not,**_ she whispers. **_I have no idea where in the hell I am._**

_Great._

_**Wait, are you sure that you're in the hospital? Better take a better look. You know how this whole thing went.** _

Yes, I do and unfortunately, I have no idea how it ends. That's gonna drive me absolutely insane. Er, um...at least I certainly hope it doesn't or else I'm going to wind up stuck here for the rest of whatever happens to be my life. Yeah. I've been stuck in a coma before and I really do not want to go back to that. So I think getting out of this possible nuthouse is high on the priority list of things to do.

Taking a better look... "You've gotta be shitting me? Oh, how I hate it when she's right."

_**So?** _

_I'm in the hospital basement of horrors._

_**Chainsaw.** _

_Yup._ I get to deal with the Sadist. Wonderful. I would like to shoot myself in the face right about now. Repeatedly if possible. Hell I know several people who'd be perfectly willing to help me with that. If I could, I'd call 'em up.

_**Be careful,**_ she says softly, voice full of concern.

_Aren't I always? Don't answer that._

_**I'd rather let your actions answer that question,**_ she pipes up all too cheerfully before falling silent. Yes, the woman is rather sarcastic with that and if I knew where she was I'd smack her upside the head with a two-by-four. Pretty sure she'd get a kick out of that. I know that I would.

Shaking my head, I start to slowly move down the very filthy corridor, trying to ignore the rancid smell coming from the water. Huh. I know that this is the basement, but I should've just said that I was in the damned sewers because that's what it sure looked like to me. Rather disturbing. This would be so much better if I had a weapon of some sort that didn't involve my damn hands. I would rather not have anyone finding out just how abnormal I really am. Then again, if no one happens to see me things should be good. Okay, so I probably shouldn't worry too much about revealing too much...still, I think finding a pipe would be kind of relaxing. Um...relaxing is NOT the word that I was looking for but whatever. I have more pressing things to worry about at the moment.

Like...the chainsaw welding maniac that I can hear down here somewhere. Lovely. I need to get the hell out of here before that delightful creature finds me. Only one problem...this area of the basement I had never seen in the game so I have no idea where I am going. I would try to smell my way out - no jokes people - but with the scent of death all over the place I don't see that going well.

~O~

I hate it when I'm right.

I really, really, really do. But I have no time to actually chew my own head off as I need to find a place to hide. I mean, I can fight this guy, but not with that damn chainsaw being swung all over the place. I have no desire to lose my head. I know that I've made jokes about losing my mind but having my head chopped off would be a little ridiculous.

Running from this guy was a major pain in the ass because I had to make sure that when I finally did hide, it had to be when he wasn't in the same room as me. Yeah not easy since this corridor seems to be incredibly long and the Sadist is directly behind me. And there are no doors anywhere in this area. That's a major problem. That's when I notice a decent size opening in the suddenly dead end wall just ahead. It might be large enough for me to squeeze through...oh, hell, if not then I'm just going to round-house kick this guy in the face and be done with it. Not a bad idea actually. Be a lot easier than trying to calculate whether or not I'll be able to fit into this hole that is steadily getting closer. Oh, my.

With very little choice, I sprinted as fast as I could before going into a slide and happily finding out that I could fit into the opening. Now as long as that jackass can't get through all should be...

"Oh, hell!" I snarl darkly as the wall breaks down. "What the hell is that fucking thing made out of?! It should not be able to bust down a brick wall!"

Yes, I'm raging. This is bullshit! Gods! I'd like to get a break in this kind of stuff because seriously once I get out of this I am going to be having PTSD for years. More than what I already go through. Not looking forward to that in the slightest bit.

Can you guess what I did after that? Yeah, I did a very impressive wall kick and somehow managed to land behind the Sadist. At the same time I landed I did that delightful roundhouse and thank god for superhuman strength because that kick sent that bastard flying into what I assumed was supposed to be another dead end wall. I have to say that if my best friend were here she'd be very impressed. Hey I could've torn the fucker's head off. This reality should be grateful that I opt out of doing that. It'd raise a lot of questions otherwise. I'm not being paid enough for that either. Hopefully someone will catch the joke or else I just wasted the damned thing.

"If you don't mind, I have a rather pressing engagement," I began running to where there was hopefully an exit. "And it sure as hell has nothing to do with your fucking chainsaw wielding ass!"

Rather classy, aren't I?

I started running again the moment I heard the chainsaw once again. Nice. Now I'm officially being chased by this guy. Doesn't he have nothing better to do with his time than chasing girls? Sheesh. This is going to get old rather quickly I can tell.

I'd like to get out of this mess if you don't mind.

Unfortunately, this isn't like in the cartoon universe where that'd be easy. Don't ask me why I made that reference but when you're running for your life you think about all kinds of odd things that are completely random. I am no exception to that.

My thoughts were brought to a halt as I found a door swinging slightly just a few feet ahead. I'm not going to count my blessings until I know for sure whether or not I'll be safe. Of course, I know that once that door closes this Sadist sonofabitch will be able to break it down without so much trouble. It'd be a lot better if I could find a blasted elevator. There's a real good chance that I'll survive without having to do something really out of the ordinary - like slamming my fist through his head or chest. Then again, this sick bastard might just enjoy it.

And...oh! An elevator. How convenient. Somehow I'm not really all that surprised by this. If I were a normal person, I would be fantastically shocked, but I'm not.

Of course after all of this is over and done with I'm going to be really rolling in the psychiatry bills. I may've mentioned that at one point earlier, but I can't seem to recall when so I won't worry about it. Right now I need to get inside said elevator and hopefully get out of this horribly delightful hellhole.

Picking up speed, I did a very impressive home-run slide right into elevator, almost cackling in savage delight as the doors closed blocking out the Sadist whom was not at all happy with being unable to get to me. If it wasn't so beneath me, I'd sit here, point and laugh at the poor guy. But that wasn't something I could do if the asshole couldn't get to me. Yeah, I'm a little bit of a sadist myself. That or I'm just an idiot.

Don't lie, you're already thinking that. I know that I am.

I laid back, closed my eyes and counted to a hundred, waiting for the elevator to get to where it needed to go. I wanted to get off this blasted thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have found it, but I am not altogether fond of small spaces. I wouldn't call it a phobia, just something that annoys me on a massive scale.

I didn't dwell on it too much as the doors opened up. Okay, so I'm back on the ground floor. Cool. I can work with this. Now, I just have to recall where the blasted exit isâ€¦hopefully before this delightful place decides to fall apart.

Wasn't the best choice of words as the ground started to shake the moment I stepped out of the elevator. Nice. Someone up there really hates me.

I didn't dwell on that either as I started to break out into a sprint towards a couple double doors that were hanging rather loosely off their hinges. I think someone needs to call the repairman. As well as the health department. I think this place as a very strong case of neglect. Also, there's a lot of nut jobs running around this place that should really be locked up and...

"Fuck!" I cried out as I crashed into someone.

"Shit," I heard a very familiar voice spit out. "Are you okay?"

Looking up. Yup, I just ran into that delightful detective...Sebastian. Wonderful. I could do without running into anyone, but this world is rather small - hard to believe I know - so there's a high chance that we'd've met no matter what. And now I've got to decide whether or not to be a glorified smart ass. Uh, I think I'll wait until later to bring that out.

"Run now, ask questions later," I pant, shoving him towards the exit as the ceiling and all kinds of things kept falling to the floor. I am amazed that I hadn't fallen over yet. Give it time, my clumsiness will makes itself known and then the real fun can begin.

Great, I sound like a deranged psychopath.

Wouldn't be too far from the truth actually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Giggles- What?....I have done nothing wrong. Oh and this chapter is more like a little filter chapter...yes I know those are annoying, but sometimes they are necessary.

**Disclaimer: we know that I do not own anything except what you do not recognize. Oh and my OC's. Let's not forget them. I do own them. A.J Scarlet on the other hand owns J.D and it is an honor that she's letting me use her in so many things. XD**

**o~O~o**

Okay, whoever thought that falling off a deep cliff wouldn't hurt all that much if you got transported into a game is really full of themselves. I can honestly say that since right now I am probably sporting several broken ribs. Sure, they'll heal, but there's a good chance that they won't heal correctly and then I'd have to re-break them, then set them again. Yeah, I am not at all looking forward to that in the slightest bit. Honestly, when I get out of this horror filled nightmare I am going to kill someone. Yes, I realize that doesn't make much sense since I could easily kill the bastards in this reality, but let's not get technical on me. I do not care.

Groaning, I hold onto my ribs, struggling to get up and not curse the entire living world. I swear, if I survive this I am going to visit my sister's grave every day for the rest of my life without feeling any guilt about her dying. I can feel sorrow sure, but not guilt since I was always told that her death wasn't my fault. So yeah. I'll be doing that on top of getting my head fully examined.

Scratch that. I don't want any shrink poking around in my head. It's not safe and I will be up front about that to anyone who asks.

Somehow I manage to get up without too much trouble. Looking around the area I am seriously trying to figure out how I got out of the ambulance. With my luck I probably fell out. Which would explain why my ribs hurt like hell along with the rest of my body. Great. Now I need to know where I am.

By the looks of things I am in the middle of the woods. Fantastic! Now, which way should I go? I mean, it'd be a good idea not only to find my best friend but maybe find Leslie as well. Perhaps I can keep that poor kid alive long enough to get out of this place without being absorbed. Oh, I do love giving myself these types of missions. Really, I need to stop this kind of stuff before it gets me into any more trouble.

If J.D finds out what I wanna do she's going to kill me. Well, maybe she can make my death painless. It'd be nice to have a death that didn't hurt like hell.

Oh, yeah. I've died before...four times actually.

_**Six times, actually.** _

I blink rapidly. "Nice of you to pop up."

_**Welcome and are you talking out loud?** _

"Yes."

_**Isn't that a little crazy?** _

I smirk. "Since when have I ever been sane?"

_**Good point.** _

"Where are you?" I ask as I start moving in some random direction. Right now I was just going to let my instincts guide me through this place. "I'm guessing that you're not anywhere I am since the game never let the others be together...at least not for long."

_**You're right. As for where I am, I haven't the faintest idea. I just know that I do not like it.** _

How vague. "Could you try giving me details?"

_**It's a bloody mess in here. How's that?** _

Well, how sarcastic of her. "Doesn't tell me much since most of the places around here will be covered in blood. Well since you can't give me a description of where you are, can you at least tell me if you're all right?"

_**I'm perfectly fine, Sar. Don't wor-well, fucking hell! WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?!** _

I think I'm going to start worrying. "That doesn't sound good."

_**Excuse me, I have some...exterminating to do.** _

She cut the connection before I could ask what it was that she needed to eliminate. Then again, if any of our own memories were added to this chaos I can pretty much figure out that something from her own past decided to pay her a visit. Grand! Maybe something from mine will pay me one as well? I surely hope not. I have enough on my plate. I do not need to deal with my past...at least not while I am in this place.

I shake my head as I keep walking, almost retching as the smell of death waft up my nose. Shit. It was a little too strong for my liking. Wonderful. I'm going to have to get used to this since there are dead things running around all over the fucking place in this world. Again, I hope nothing that I am used to will pop up around here. I don't think I can handle that.

For the past ten minutes all I did was walk and try to keep my stomach from heaving any more than it already did when I froze.

_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me?!_ I seethed.

Carefully moving forward, I peeked around a corner and just about lost my temper when I noticed that - yup - there were a bunch of mindless zombies roaming around. More like stumbling like a bunch of drunks. Hell, it is a little bit amusing to see but I wasn't about to start laughing since I did not want to attract any attention to my location. Then again, I probably need to go that way so I'll have to go over there. Fan-damn-tastic.

Oh, and here I am without a fucking weapon!

Sure, I can use my bare hands, but I would rather not do that. I highly doubt that there's any clean water for me to rinse my hands off. Wait! I have it! Let me see...where is there a nice big stick? If it's sturdy enough I can use it to smash some heads in without any real trouble. Gods know I have the strength to lift up a car - but I don't see a vehicle around here. Not to mention just a little bit overkill.

Hm...I need to find a stick.

Oh, ah, a rock! That'll work just fine.

So, picking up said rock, I aimed at one zombie head and threw it as hard as I could, trying not to grin as it smashed the skull, sending bone and brain matter all over the place. Hell it worked about as well as a shotgun would. I'm pretty impressed with that throw. And feeling a bit foolish because now I've garnered a bit of unwanted attention. Lovely. I am just rolling around with delight at this situation.

I'm lying in case you haven't figured that out yet.

Yes, I am well aware that I am overly sarcastic, but what do you expect in situations like this? Panic? Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe with other people they'd be panicking, but this female isn't going to be so stupid as to do that. Why? Because I've dealt with this shit for quite a long time. I find it to be a very good way to relax after having a rough day.

Right. I sound like a complete psychopath. Well, someone has got to so I will happily fill the position. And as of this moment I don't see anyone else lining up for it.

Humming a merry tune, I skipped out from the tree I was hiding behind. Apparently, I've just let out my inner demonic sadist. Gods help anyone who comes across me at this point because they will not know what to do with themselves. I do aim to please.

_**The hell is wrong with you?**_ J.D laughs.

I shrug. "I'm bored, what do you expect?" I question, heading right into the thick of zombies with a calmness that was damn near scary.

_**Girl have you LOST your mind?! You don't just stroll right into a horde of zombies!** _

I grin darkly. "I never had one," I state, grabbing on zombie's head from the back and smashed it into a nearby tree. At the same time, I found a lovely branch that was just sturdy enough to do some excessive damage. Yup, I've found what I was looking for and now it was smashy, smash time.

_**It's true, you've gone insane.** _

"Excuse me, but I am in the middle of something," I drawl with that still insane grin plastered on my face. "So please wait until I have finished cleaning house."

J.D cackled through the bond. _**You've got a lot of work to do then.**_

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

~O~

After all that lovely bit of fun with my bit of extermination, I found myself still lightly skipping and humming throughout the woods. I still have no idea where I am supposed to go since the sun is still basically shinning. Then again, maybe I shouldn't go anywhere? Nah. I need to get through all of this and find Leslie. That kid will need all the help he can get to get out of this messed up place.

Oh, that's right. I need to get to that village that appears in the game. Hm. Which way do I go? Perhaps I should pay a game to figure it out? It wasn't until I heard the sounds of gunfire that I was able to figure out where I needed to go.

"Oh, I go that way!" I say very cheerfully, clasping my hands together and walking very calmly, yet cutely towards the sounds of the shots. Yes, if any sane people are left in this place they should be very scared at this moment. Then again, even the insane should be worried. After all, with me in this place things should be quite interesting. Oh and I can't forget that J.D is here as well.

Yup. Everyone here is screwed by default.

_That reminds me, I need to figure out how we got sucked into the game and..._ I pause as I feel as if someone was trying to peer into my mind. _You've gotta be kidding me?_

And cue the massive headache.

Shit. When I find the person trying to get into my mind they are in for a world of fucking pain! My head is off limits! For good reason.

After a few moments of having to deal with that bit of pain I found myself standing right outside the gate to the village. Um. If I recall correctly, I am on the wrong side of the gate. I'm where Sebastian needs to get to...lovely. How utterly delightful. Someone wants to keep me from helping. Have they not figured out that I do not enjoy people taking my choices from me? Well, I am about to give this person a damn reason to think!

Backing up a few feet, I tap my right foot on the ground a few times before breaking out into a sprint towards the gate and in a move that even AC fans would be jealous over, flipped over said gate. I landed on all fours, looking back over at the obstacle with a blank expression. Nice. I hadn't done something like that in at least ten years, but I see I haven't lost the ability to defy the laws of physics. If that's what I was even doing.

Taking a few steps into the village, I quickly hid myself in the nearby bushes as I heard the growls of the Haunted. Nice. Oh and look at that, they're armed. Charming. I can see that this is going to be a real pain in the ass. Where's a rocket launcher when you need one? It'd be damn helpful right about now. Now where are...oh there's Sebastian and the shady doctor. Okay, so this is like the start of that chapter. Great. Hm. Wonder what I can do to help. I could probably take out the Sadist since I do have a score to settle with that fucker, but why should I have all the fun? Yeah, I'm a bitch, but I'll lend a hand if it comes to that. Lord knows that I am quite capable of handling that sonofabitch. But I would like to at least have a bit of a break from dealing with that particular boss. I mean, there are plenty of smaller fish that I could play with right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to add some things so I had to re-upload this chapter. LOL. Oh, yeah, and I'm back for this story! ^_^ Hello again all.**

**o~O~o**

The next time I decide to just sit back and watch someone else nearly die, please shoot me in the fucking head! I mean, seriously, I know that in the game fighting the Sadist is a real pain in the ass, but honestly, I wasn't expecting it to be anything like this. Of course, it doesn't help that Sebastian didn't have the blasted Agony Crossbow. Ugh. Why couldn't I have a damn walk-through on me? Oh, right. That would be really weird if any of these guys found it on me. So yeah, better that I don't have one.

Anyway, taking out some of the Haunted wasn't that big of a problem. I'm pretty good at using stealth kills and somehow these bastards just weren't even aware that I was around. I found that to be quite odd. I'll look into that later because right now that Sadist is busy chasing Seb around swinging that damn chainsaw.

Must say that is a real convenient way of getting in some exercise and practicing your dodging skills. Still, I don't recommend it; especially if you're human. However, I think I can do something to help the poor man out. Like getting that damn crossbow! Of course, after that I'll have to do some fancy explaining on how I got here. In that respect I'd rather just play the amnesia card. I've done it before and have no problems in doing that again.

"Okay," I whisper. "Now how to get to the house where the damn thing is at?"

I could always just go for a straight shot, but I don't feel like being on the Sadist's radar again. Not until I'm alone so I can use my abilities on the fucker without drawing anymore unwanted attention. Oh, nice. There's that chill in my spine again. Love how I keep getting that. I'm not going to go around looking for it either. I've got things to do and looking for a damn creeper is not on that list at the moment. Maybe later when I can actually care.

Looking over my shoulder, I see into the darkness, scanning the area trying to find whomever it was that seemed to be staring at me. I had an idea of whom it was, but really, I would like a bit of a confirmation as opposed to speculating the identity of the individual.

Nothing. There's nothing there or at least that's what I'm supposed to believe. I know better.

Great, now I'm distracted. Back to the task at hand.

Right. Now, let's just get around this haystack and...fuck. Why, oh, why does there have to be three of those Haunted bastards in my way?! Not fair! Definitely not fair. I swear this whole thing is playing dirty. Well, two people can play that game! Of course...I'll have to be sneaky on how I go about this.

"WHOA!" I exclaim, dropping to the ground as a female Haunted appears out of nowhere with a butcher knife in hand. Yeah, apparently I won't be able to do this stealthily. Right, I can handle that.

"Mind putting that thing down?" I inquire casually, running toward a dead end as the Haunted starts to run at me a little. "Hey, it's dangerous to run with sharp objects!"

Can you believe what I'm doing here? Hell, I'm not even sure I can believe it right now. Sheesh. I know about all the jokes on how I'm not even sane, but this takes the cake. I mean, I've done this kind of shit before but with live people. I'm not sure, but it was bit more fun when they could respond back. Or at least it had been until now. I mean after each time I spoke this thing growled or gargled something like it was actually responding to me. If I could I would be laughing my ass off right about now, but that would be counterproductive. Not to mention a really stupid move on my part. As far as I know these things don't have moods, but I really wouldn't want to confirm that either.

"Oh, shit," I grumble, once again having to dodge. Nice. Maybe I should take care of this bitch and then go find that stupid crossbow. Or not. I might be able to use this to my advantage. How I am not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. I'm good at that sort of thing.

Improve is something that I've always been good at. A fact that I've always been proud of and... "Hello!"

I pull off one helluva round-house, knocking several Haunted back that had tried to get the jump on me. I could feel the rage sweeping throughout my form, the fury trying to activate itself as my darker side began to rear it's head. Absolutely fantastic, just what I needed to deal with at the moment. I'd like to keep my darkness inside where it belongs thank you very much. Whomever in the hell is trying to bring it out can kindly kiss my fucking ass and take a bloody hike!

Yes, I realize that my temper is coming out to play and I do not care. I think under these circumstances I have the right to be pissed off. I might wind up killing someone - and I'm not talking about the Haunted. I am referring to the poor bastards that are also caught within this place with me.

Frowning in irritation, I take the survival knife that I had found strapped to my thigh and shove it through the heads of the Haunted that had tried to take me out. Yeah, that outta keep those fuckers down. At least that's the hope because if they get back up after this I am going to completely lose my cool. That is not a pretty picture regardless what J.D happens to think or say.

Happily, I managed to get into the house closest to the gate - where the Agony Crossbow was located - without any further incident. That didn't stop the cold feeling and I honestly wish that it would because this is getting really, really irritating. I know I've said that before, but recaps are usually needed during these horrific times. I mean without them, people might get a little lost about what I'm doing.

Needless to say, I got the blasted thing, threw it over my shoulder and went bolting out the door, only to go back in again as somehow that damned Sadist decided to come here. Took me a moment to figure out that Sebastian was hiding in this same place downstairs. Well, not really hiding, but I guess trying to find a good spot to kill the fucking freak. Yeah, this ain't the best place for a fight. I'd rather he stayed in the barn. Would've been a lot better. Been a lot easier.

Since when have things ever been easy for me? Never as I recall.

~O~

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snarl quietly, grabbing Sebastian by the arm and dragging him out of the house as the Sadist broke into the joint.

"I could ask you the same thing," he snaps back.

Honestly, I have no idea. I could've stayed on the other side of the gate, waited and been so much happier in the long run. I might've been spared from having to deal with the Sadist for a little while longer because he's a real irritating treat.

"I'd love to answer that," I reply, shoving the Agony Crossbow into his hands. "Here, use this and please tell me you created some explosive bolts!"

"I did."

"Good."

I lead us back into the barn and with a piece of genius, quickly block the entrances to the second level that way, the only way to get to us is from the ladder. I had to explain the entire plan and happily enough Sebastian agreed with me. Hell, I had played this game so many times that I remember almost every little part that was a major pain. I only hope that he'll be able to make more for the area after this. They're gonna be needed. If not, then I'm going to have to some fancy fighting and a lot of double talk to keep this guy alive.

~O~

"How'd you know that would work?" he asks after we finished off the Sadist. I had used myself as bait. Yeah, I ain't never doing that again. Not worth the bruises. Sure, I'd heal instantly, but that's beside the point.

Really, I don't like the idea of answering that question. I mean getting sucked into a game is just an event that no one within the game itself would ever believe. Why? Because even I know how screwed up it sounds. So I would rather not wind having to do that.

I blinked a few times, shivering as another chill ran through me. That's been happening a lot lately. "It was a guess."

"Not bad."

I'm not sure if he believes me or not, but I am not going to argue with it. I know that I would've been able to smell itâ€”blame it all on the fact that there was way too much death, blood, decay and evil around for me to scent much else. This is not the best thing for me. All of these mixed scents have me at a real disadvantage that's for sure.

Definitely not a good thing.

I stayed back as he sawed off the chain to the gate. Right now I wish I could just flip over the damned thing again. That had been really, really fun. Yes, I do realize that I sound like a complete nut job. Don't care. Then again, if I did do that I would have to explain how I am able to do it. Yeah, because the only person in this world who knows about my abilities is J.D.

Not particularly fond of anyone else knowing about them. That would just bring about more trouble than I currently need at this point.

"Wait!"

We both glance back.

 _Oh, great, the fucking doctor is still alive,_ I thought with a dark scowl. I never did like Jimenez. In all honesty, that man should've died a lot worse than what he originally did. Hell, if I have my way that man will be begging to have his life ended.

 _Lovely, my dark side has decided to just come on out to play._ I almost felt sorry for those that would have to put up with me in this instance. I mean, after all, these people - with the exception of J.D - has never had to deal with that. Hell, these guys don't even know me. This outta be pretty damn fun.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked, startling me out of my violent thoughts.

I blink. "Huh?" Oh! "I'm fine," I reassure the detective. I highly doubt that I've convinced him judging by the look.

Sigh. This does get a little bit annoying after a while.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks.

Oh, my. He's adorable. I don't mind whatsoever that he seems concerned about my well being. But I really must make sure that he doesn't ask me that again. I do not enjoy people worrying over me. It's not really necessary.

I nod. "Yup."

Introductions went without a hitch. I didn't need it as I knew whom both me were. However, I had to introduce myself since they did not know me from Adam. Well, they know my name now - I'll have to make sure to keep my homicidal tendencies to myself or else this'll all get real interesting.

Yes, I realize that I keep saying that, but it happens to be true. And I also like to repeat myself. (I'm bullshitting by the way.)

Looking around, yup, this is the hospice.

"Ah, the Hospice," Jimenez says. "Leslie was being treated here years ago. He'd come here thinking it was familiar and safe."

 _This is safe?!_ I mentally scream. _Maybe for a serial killer it is._

"You know where we are?" The detective inquires.

"This is my brother's hospice. He will take us in." Way to evade a question, doc.

"That didn't answer my question," the detective responds.

"No shit," I mutter, trying to keep myself from being overheard. I really have no desire to get into an argument with anyone right now. I need to reserve my energy for the Haunted in this place...and that other thing. "You're brother runs this place? What the hell type of hospice is it anyway?"

Jimenez tensed up at that. "Honestly, I don't know where we are. For all I know I could be losing my sanity and you're both figments of my imagination."

Not helping there, doc. Really, I'd like to smash his face in with a sledgehammer. It might make me feel a little bit happier.

"But I'd like to think I have a shred of dignity left," he continues, shooting a glance at me as I scoff. "I have an obligation to my patient, Miss Hallowell."

I raise a brow. "But not much to others, _doctor_ ," I retort, keeping my tone deliberately light. I'm not sure if he knew what I was talking about, but from the stiffening of his figure, I knew that I had hit the mark. However, I wasn't about to reveal that I knew what this bastard had been apart of. It was not yet time to screw around with their minds on my part...but soon. Oh, yes, soon.

It was strange. In this world, the darker part of my being was nearer to the surface. And while that should scare the hell out of me - it wouldn't anyway - I was perfectly fine with this. Why? Because out of this entire fucked up scenario, there were only a few people that wouldn't be harmed by me in either state. Everything else was fair game. That didn't mean I couldn't screw with people though. After all, a girl has got to have some fun. Right?

~O~

Upon entering the building of the hospice, I heard the faint voice of Jimenez's brother. Lovely. Gotta deal with this fruit loop. I think I'll just wait out here and let Sebastian handle that fat bastard. I would rather not lose my lunch. That and I don't feel much like getting the shit scared out of me either. I would rather just sit back and watch the whole fucking show.

"I'm just gonna wait here," I state, leaning against the front door. "You guys go on."

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks.

Seriously?! Does he not hear the freaky ass muttering going on in the other room?

I shake my head. "Just got a bad feeling and honestly, I'd rather not find out if I'm right." Most would call that a cowardly statement, but really, I had been through some really intense shitting things and this is one time when I don't mind just waiting around. Besides, after this I know that Sebs is going to be needing my help. I need to be able to get some energy back or else this whole thing will just go straight to the shit house.

The smell of heavy suspicion drifted through the area, but I paid it no mind. 'Sides, it's not like I could warn them of what was going to happen next. That would make it all the worse. After all, there were times when I needed to keep my mouth shut and let things happen. This was one of those times.

"Just be careful," I murmur, watching them go into the next room. I wasn't a complete cold hearted bitch, much as I can act like one sometimes.

"We will," Sebs says back.

My eyes narrow after a couple minutes and I swear I wanted to kill something when I heard Sebastian cry out in pain. Yeah, that piercing ringing noise must've been going off. Strange on how I'm not able to hear it. Then again, now that I think of it, I'm thrilled that I don't. I would rather not have the feeling of a migraine. Don't need any help in that department.

I blink out of my thoughts as both Sebastian and the doctor come back. Both of them looking a little pale. Yeah, that's cause for concern. Not that I care about the doctor's health. Hell, Jimenez could get hit by a bus and I would not give a damn. Yes, I am cold, but this man deserves a fate far worse than death. Give it time and I'll be the one to unleash it. Hell, if I get out of here I'm going to be paying Mobius a visit. One they won't like whatsoever. I know that J.D will be perfectly willing to come along with me in that endeavor.

"You guys all right?"

Sebastian nods. "Yeah, just...yeah."

Okay. "What about you doc?"

"I, uh...yes," he responds after a moment. Yup. Guess seeing what had happened to his brother has made this man a little less than articulate.

I almost jump ten feet in the air as a scream comes from outside. Oh, nice. There's Leslie! Where the hell was that boy when I needed to find him?! Ugh. How utterly annoying. I probably should've been looking for him first.

"That came from outside," the detective states, heading out the door.

Jimenez nods. "Yes, sounds like Leslie."

No, shit, doc. "And you recognize his scream?" I inquire with a snort. "That doesn't bode well."

"And what do you mean by that?" he snarls at me. Yeah, that's been tried doc. You're gonna have to work on the whole intimidation routine if you hope to scare me. I don't scare easily.

Matter of fact, I'm more inclined to losing my temper than being scared.

I shrug, following Sebastian outside. "Don't worry about it."

 _ **He needs to worry about it,**_ J.D states. Lovely. Haven't heard from her in a while. I was starting to get worried.

_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!_

_**Shit, girl, you don't have to yell. And to answer your question, I don't know. Right now I'm not sure where I'm at. Hell, I'm with Kidman and honestly, this place is just weird.** _

Okay...I think I know where she it. _Let me guess, looks like that one facility doesn't it? Makes you feel like you're in a lab._

_**Yup.** _

_Yeah, I had played the DLC's._

_**I thought you hadn't beaten the game?** _

Oops. _I lied._

 _ **Typical of you,**_ she snarls.

I just send her an image of my smiling face. Her mutterings were highly entertaining, but other than that, she kept silent again. Really, this whole thing was starting to bother me on more than one level. I always enjoyed it when I could speak to her. And right now, it feels like the bond is being stretched. Not fond of that. Not. One. Bit.

~O~

"Well," I start, feeling a little creeped out by this red lit room. "This is...cheery."

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Jimenez inquires as we walk down that hallway as we walked towards the red lit room.

I grin darkly. "All the time."

"You're not very sane, are you?" the doc asks with a slight sneer.

I pause, trying not to smirk. "I'm not insane," I state. "But I'm not sane either. It's a rather complicated issue." Not really, but I do so enjoy bullshitting people, especially those that I can't stand. Screwing around with a person's mind is something that I thoroughly enjoy. Hell, so does J.D now that I think of it. After everything that we've both been through we deserved to have some fun.

I enjoyed the silence that followed that statement, but I couldn't help thinking that this bastard wanted to use me for an experiment. Yeah, he tries that and he'll die sooner than what he's supposed to. I'm not someone anyone wants to try pulling _any_ kind of experiments on. There's a good chance that if that were to happen my darker side will definitely pop up. Nobody wants that. At least these guys won't.

Walking on ahead, I couldn't help remembering what happened in this next part. Yeah, invisible Haunted. Wonderful. This outta be a lot of fun. I'm lying.

~O~

Yup.

That wasn't fun. After we had gotten into the room and found Leslie hiding in the back corner I was greeted with something grabbing me from behind after the door had been kicked open. That shouldn't've happened. I knew that thing would be popping up, yet I didn't realize that it would target me first. Shit. That's highly irritating. To make matters worse, Sebastian wasn't able to help me out since he couldn't see where this bastard was at. I mean, if he fired his gun there's a good chance that I'll wind up with a bullet in me. That's something else I am not fond of happening. Sure, it won't kill me, but that doesn't mean I feel like explaining why I was able to heal so damned fast from a bullet wound.

So I had to pull off some fancy moves by running towards the wall with this thing attached to me. I turned quickly, throwing myself backwards into the wall and effectively knocking the fucker off me. Unfortunately, I stumbled over some bottles and that thing wound up landing right on top of me. Wonderful. Made it even worse to finding myself being choked. Great!

Not much longer after that I vaguely hear a shot go off before blood splatters on my face and the weight above was no longer there. Finally! I wasn't enjoying that whatsoever. Being choked to death is not an event that anyone would enjoy...unless you were truly sick in the head.

Why am I thinking about this?

Oh, right...because I'm not a normal person and go around thinking about the weirdest damn stuff.

"Are you all right?" Sebs asks, helping me up and checking to make sure that I hadn't been injured. Already I could feel bruises forming. Great. "Looks like you're going to be bruised a while," he continues, using a rag to clean up the blood from the area.

I nod, not letting myself speak as my throat felt sore.

"C'mon," he says, wrapping one of arms around his shoulders and started towards the door to the hall.

I shudder inwardly. I know what's going to happen after this and I wasn't looking forward to it. I could only hope that I don't wind up in a spot worse than this because really, I have little patience right now to deal with much more. And it's only started. Damn. I need to work on my patience. However all that went right off a mental cliff as I spotted Jimenez there at the end with Leslie. Oh, yes, that sonofabitch had just pushed my last button by basically leaving with his patient without trying to give either one of us any help. Yup. He's just invoked my wrath and that's never a good thing. Not with my temper. So I had no problems with pushing away from Sebastian, walking right up to the doctor and punching him right in the face. The sound of my fist connecting sending a sick amount of satisfaction thrumming through my veins.

"The next time," I snarl dangerously. "You try that shit, doc, I won't hesitate to ripping your neck out."

Jimenez spat out the blood. "You both looked like you had it under control."

I scoff. "That's the cowards way of putting things," I seethe, trying to remain in control of my emotions. "Let's just put it this way, you thought it better to get you _and_ your patient out while that thing was distracted. Not caring if either one of us died."

"That is not," he began, but froze. From my peripheral I could see that Sebastian had also caught note of this and that same cold feeling went right through me again. "No...it can't be..."

I turn and get a shock when I feel arms go around my waist with a head burying itself into my stomach. Looking down, I see a shivering Leslie holding onto me and muttering something that I could quite understand. I did the only I could and gently began petting his head, ignoring everyone else in the room. I just couldn't let a soul that obviously needed comforting just go without it. It's not in me. However, my attention was wrestled from this poor boy by Jimenez's next words.

"Ruvik...it is you," the doctor says, awe and a whole lot of fear spilling into those words. Again, I could feel the rage swimming through my whole body. I always did want the chance to kill this guy for what he and Mobius had done to Ruvik. Sure, the guy had a few screws loose, but there was a _reason_ why Ruvik had done the things he did. I could understand that.

I feel a snarl curl my lips. "You maybe expected the Easter Bunny?"

"You don't understand, girl," the doc says, angry at my sarcasm.

I grin widely. "Oh, I _more than_ understand."

Leslie once again took my attention as he began whimpering. I leaned down a little, brushing his hair back and murmuring a few comforting words. That seemed to instantly calm the poor boy and it kept me from just outright killing Jimenez. That was something I truly wanted the pleasure of. Or at least taking out Mobius. Shit, what those fuckers would do to me if they ever discovered what I am...or try to do anyway. I ain't easy to get a hold of.

Hm. In order to do that...I gotta join the dark side.

With a determined look, I take my eyes off Leslie and look pointedly in Ruvik's direction. It was then that I realize that the male in general was watching me, studying me. Silently trying to figure me out. Well, hell, I'll give him ample opportunity to learn something.

I gentle coax Leslie to let me go, marching past him and Sebs, not in the least bit fazed when the detective tried to grab my arm.

"Wait!" Jimenez yells. "What are you doing?! Don't."

I pause halfway, eyes narrowed in slits, voice harsh as I glance over my shoulder. "I'm doing the one thing _no one else thought_ of doing."

I could feel J.D panicking through the pack bonds, as well as her amusement by this turn of events. Yes, I was going to do the one thing that no one would have ever thought to do or even consider. I was going to hand myself right over to the devil in a sense. Why? Because I understood and in all honesty, I could also save Leslie in this manner as well.

My wolf was pacing, agreeing and eager.

I almost jumped ten feet in the air when I look back to see Ruvik standing right in front of me with what appeared to me a smirk. Oh, yeah, he's lucky I ain't jumping him right now and could my hormones take the fucking day off! This ain't the time for them to be popping up!

I break from my thoughts as I hear Sebastian begin to come forward. And in the next instant I felt an arm wrap around my waist with lips against my ear.

" _You're mine,_ " a voice rasps as darkness over takes my vision.

 _Yes,_ I mentally agree without thought. That'll probably come back to bite me in the ass.

**o~O~o**

**-blinks- -blushes- My...I'm not sure what was going on through my mind when I wrote that last part, but okay, I think I can live with this. LOL. Drop me a line m' dears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord! Here we go again. I've got another chapter transferred over...and it's damn annoying that that same mess up keeps happening. Jesus...at this time of the morning (it's really early here)...my eyes are not wanting to cooperate so I do hope you all realize how much I love you guys. I really didn't want to post this with people going WTF - which is what I am doing as I fix the mess ups - now I think I can get some sleep and then finish the next chapter (that is still in the process of being written).

This was just plain weird. Other than the fact that I could feel everything going on around me, and yet, I felt as if I were still asleep. It's a very annoying feeling that I clearly do remember. All to well I'm afraid. Needless to say, I wanted to wake up, but it seemed that my body wasn't willing to oblige me at the moment. Kind of annoying. No, really, it's damn irritating when I know for a fact that remaining in this state is not a wise decision. However, I don't think I am being given a choice in this matter. That pisses me off even more than I really care to admit at this point in time.

" _You need to wake up,"_ a voice sounded through my head. _"Staying in that state won't do anything but cause you more harm. The same could be said for him. You need to wake up."_

The voice wasn't familiar, but there was a tone within it that told me that this person had known what was going on. Great. And if my calculations are correct...this is going to be become really damned awkward later on down the road if it were to ever be discovered. I've got enough secrets at the moment. I honestly don't need another one added onto the pile.

My heart rate accelerated a moment as I felt a soft touch on my face that drifted towards my pulse. Instantly, my eyes flew open and I found myself staring at someone rather spectral. Lovely. Ghosts. In this insane piece of hell there are ghosts. Or perhaps I am dreaming. Maybe I'm dead.

Nope. I ain't dead. I can't be offed that easily.

The ghost smiled gently. "No, you're not dead. Just asleep. In a sense."

I blink. "Okay...didn't realize that I could sleep in a place like this when I know that I'm not in the real world."

The woman nods. "Yes, you and your friend know that where you are is not reality," she says. "But I brought you here for a reason. The chance to speak to you."

Okay. "About what?"

The ghostly female bit her lip. "My..."

I smirk. "Laura, if you can just tell me you wanna talk about your brother this would go a lot easier." I do feel like an asshole.

"So you know."

I nod. "Yup. It's not hard for me to figure out."

She nods. "I realize this," she states. "However, the reason I summoned you here as it were was to ask you to stop my brother."

You've gotta be kidding me?! "You're asking me to do what?"

Laura sighed, eyes drifting off to the side. "I hadn't meant for my brother to lose what was left of his humanity by constantly appearing before him," she looked down. "I wanted him to know that I was still here. I hadn't left him." Her voice carried a sadness that I easily understood. "I hadn't expected him to do this though. To wind up trying to bring me back to life."

"Understandable."

Her eyes softened as they landed on me again. "I figured that you would." She clasped her hands in front of her. "However, if I had known what would happen to him in turnâ€¦"

I raise a brow. "It would have almost been impossible."

"I know."

A moment of silence.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" It was time to find out what this spectral woman wanted from me.

Her eyes harden. "I want you to stop my brother and also figure out a way to bring him back."

To life?! "You realize what you're asking of me, right?"

Laura nods. "Yes, I am. I know that you can do it," she says with conviction. "In this way, you can save Leslie too."

I look at her evenly. "He won't come back like he was before the fire if I do this, Laura. And there is no actual guarantee that this will even work," I scowl. "Not to mention what would have to be done for it to succeed."

"I...am aware," she says softly, sadly. "But please, try. If not for my sake, then my brother's. He should at least be allowed to live the life that had been taken from him. Not once, but twice."

Closing my eyes, I thought about this, feeling my wolf once again pacing at the forefront of my mind. She wanted to agree to this for reasons that she had yet to reveal to me. I'm not entirely sure if this is a good idea or not, but it couldn't hurt to try. It's not like this wasn't something I hadn't been planning on figuring out how to do anyway. Still, there was a specific reason on why she wanted this to be done...aside from helping Laura's spirit. Now if only my other side would be kind enough to tell me I'd know for sure if this was actually a good idea or the biggest mistake I'll ever make.

"Very well."

~O~

I blinked several times as I found myself standing in what looks to be a corridor of some sorts. Strange, I don't remember this part of the game. Then again, there was a lot of shit that we hadn't been allowed to see so it would only make sense that I get tossed into a place I know nothing about. Dandy. I would like to know why though...oh well. There's a good chance that I'll find out soon. Hm. Then again, Laura probably was the one who dropped me off in this place. Odd. I wonder why she had taken me to this place...I mean, I am in her family's mansion, but still I don't recall this area whatsoever. Of course, now that I think of it, there's a good chance that I had been here the whole time and just staring off into space.

Ugh, this is so confusing.

Also annoying! Just thought I'd throw that out there real quick.

Looking around for a moment, I center myself, trying to remember that I needed to remain calm and figure out just where I happened to be inside this building. Of course, it's difficult to know where I am in this place when all I hear are strange noises it's a little hard to remain completely collected - like I said, I'm highly annoyed. Really, I do hate these kinds of situations where ya land in places that were never, ever revealed in games!

Taking a few steps forward, I freeze, feeling as though someone was behind me. Of course, I didn't get the chance to find out as arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, holding me firmly in place. Yup. I've got company. Pretty sure I know who. Now the main question is why in the hell is this guy interested in me...if that's even the case. Okay, girl, breathe and don't let this guy get to you. Whatever you do, keep composure and don't do anything stupid.

 _Easier said than done,_ I thought darkly as we both just stood there in silence. While it would unnerve other people, it doesn't bother me in the slightest bit. I like silence.

"Interesting," Ruvik finally says, snapping me out of whatever thought process I had been in. Damn, that voice sends shivers right down my spine. I am in trouble.

I blink. "Um...what exactly is interesting?" I'm a curious being by nature. It's a trait that has gotten me into a whole mess of trouble. Believe me. I'm amazed that I'm still alive!

"No fear," he states after another moment of silence. "Most would be terrified to be in a place like this. Or anywhere near my being," another pause. "Yet, you're not."

Nope. "Oh." Real articulate there, girl. Apparently this will be a very intelligent conversation â€“ not!

He raised a hand, running it lightly through my hair. "I wonder why that is?"

I highly doubt that. It's not that hard to figure out, but Ruvik seems rather curious about little ol' me. How marvelous. And his voice...sweet mother of pear! This man just sounds absolutely seductive â€“ I'd fall victim to it, if I weren't well aware of what was going on. I'm not a complete idiot here. Hello, I've got a fantastic nose and â€“ oh, yeah â€“ I'm not human! Pretty sure I've mentioned that several times.

I smirk a bit to mischievously for my taste. "And you basically want me to tell you why. Am I right?"

"Clever," Ruvik growls softly.

I toss a blank look back over my left shoulder. "Not really," I state calmly. "I've been asked that particular question before. And just like then, I'm not going to enlighten the asker to the answer or answers as the case may be."

Yup, I've got a death wish.

Either that or I am a lot more insane than I've previously been given credit for.

A hand wraps around my throat tightly, cutting off the airflow. I didn't bother putting up a struggle as I had expected this reaction. I just kept that blank expression upon my face and waited for the fury to expel before inwardly sighing once my throat was released. Needless to say, I'm still not scared. It'll take a lot more than that to frighten me and I've been around so long that almost nothing phases me anymore. I know, I know, I sound completely full of myself, but it happens to be true. Deal with it.

"I could always search your mind," Ruvik rasps in my ear, again sending shivers down my spine. Jesus! The hell is wrong with me?! I know that I had promised Laura that I'd help her brother, but I don't recall becoming insanely attracted to said man was part of the to-do list. "Or torture you to get what I want."

I manage to move away, turning around, crossing my arms and just all out looking unimpressed with the threats. "If you _can_ get into my mind, then by all means, _good fucking luck finding the answers_ ," I snip. "As for the torture; been there, done that."

Revealed a bit more than I intended, yet at the same time it was cryptic enough to be irritating to the listener. Seriously, I've lost whatever was left of my mind. And I rather enjoy it.

...

...

Um...what?

Gods, this place is screwing around with my mind. I mean, it doesn't necessarily bother me as I can survive in this place without too much trouble, but that's not the point.

A smirk. "We'll see."

I blink, "Huh?" Yeah, that sounds very astute. Gods maybe my brain could be helpful and make me sound a little bit intelligent.

Of course, before I could comprehend what was going on, the entire area changed and I found myself completely alone in...a church?! SERIOUSLY A DAMN CHURCH! These places really do hate me and I had to get teleported to one. I have the worst luck in such buildings.

"Man is a damn sadist," I mutter bitterly, yet at the same time I couldn't keep from cracking an insane grin. "This should be fine. Horrifyingly annoying, yet fun. Now I wonder exactly where this place is located." Humming a merry little tune, I wander around the exterior of the structure and freeze as I round to the front. Horror and something akin to fury wraps around my soul the moment my eyes land on the surrounding area.

"You've gotta be shitting me," I whisper shakily. "Not here...not this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I fixed those weird symbols that pop up every time I copy and paste a chapter (Yeah...don't get me started) but if anyone sees any, please do inform me. Gods, it has never done this before until recently and I do not know what to think about it. Frustrating does not even begin to cover how I feel right now.

**Okay, this chapter will probably more than confuse the shit out of some of you dear readers, so I do apologize for that. Anyway, if you are confused by something please don't hesitate to ask me and I'll be more than happy to answer any questions - within reason.**

**o~O~o**

Damn sadists! I snarled inwardly as I stared at the place that I had ended up in. There was just no fucking way that this man could've known about this place. None! Which means, somehow he did manage to get something from my mind without me knowing. Fantastic.

I shook off the horror that was still thrumming through my veins, thinking of all the things that I was gonna do the moment I got out of this messy situation. The first is kicking Ruvik's ass! Seriously, the man has a death wish...er, okay, I know that he's technically 'dead' but that's beside the point. I do not enjoy when someone goes around trying to force me to do what I don't want. It's damned annoying. Yeah, I know, I get annoyed way too damned easily anymore. It's something that I honestly need to work on. I felt the anger in my mind again as I look back at the place I had ended up in. Because the church I had been tossed into was the same one from where I had to kill my own sister. Yeah, this isn't going to be fun. Looks like I am going to have to face a memory that I didn't want to go through again. Although, this might prove whether or not Ruvik will be able to get to me - I don't plan on letting that happen. That man can just suck a straw for all I care.

Yes, I think he's attractive, but ya know that doesn't mean I am going to let this man get to me. Hell no. I'd rather eat raw meat - and I have considering that I ain't human â€“ and this just got pretty dark. Fantastic.

Oh, well, who cares.

I gotta get through this all in one piece and...

"Okay, well, this is definitely new," I mutter as I look at the ghostly figure in front of me. "Didn't I see you in a dream?"

Laura smiled. "True, you technically did, but in a sense it wasn't a dream. But that isn't important. What is, however, is getting through all of this alive," she states, glancing around the area that I had been placed in. "Never thought he'd be dark enough to do something like this..."

I raise a brow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I am pretty sure you knew how twisted your brother truly was even before you died."

"Yes, I knew," she sighs, "But I was hoping that I could turn him around. If I had known that my death would do this..."

"Last I knew you were killed in a barn fire," I comment. "I doubt that you could've known that that was going to happen." And in a way, I don't have a problem with her brother being like he is...mostly because I can understand it. Not sure how, but I do. However, I wasn't about to voice this opinion.

Laura shook her head sadly. "No, I didn't know," she sighed again, before a more determined look crossed her features. "Now let's get this taken cared of so that way we can do what needs to be done."

I blink. "What do ya mean 'we'?"

"I have to help you through this," she responds. "After all, I did ask this of you and it would be horrible on my part if I did not at least give you a hand."

"Um...okay." Call me confused. I was not at all expecting this. Some guidance maybe, but not for her to play a more active role in what she asked me to do. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Laura smiled gently at me. "Yes, this is something I need to do. Might be able to help my brother regain whatever sanity he's lost."

That would be a lot, Laura. I thought for a moment before continuing on towards the more inner area of the church that I had fallen into. It wasn't the one that I remember from the game...no this was something derived from one of my own memories. Of a time that has long since been buried deep within the confines of my mind. And it was an area that I really didn't want to venture down again.

Why?

Mostly because it has to do with something...

I froze hearing something slithering in the distance. "And here we go," I sigh, feeling just a little bit irked by this situation. "I really do hate these thing..."

"What are they?" Laura asks, looking in the direction my head had tilted towards.

I snort. "Basically what they are are snake demons." I grin at the incredulous look on her face. "Yeah, I know it sounds like something that comes from a book, but they do exist. And unfortunately, I'm going to have to deal with 'em." _Hopefully that'll be the worst of the situation..._

The sound of a giggle disrupts that thought. "Okay, maybe not," I mutter.

"Do I want to know?" Laura inquires as we keep moving. She had also heard the giggling.

I shake my head. "Nope. Ya don't."

"Anything you need to be worried about?" She wasn't going to let this go.

I purse my lips as I think of a way to answer. "Yup." This was seriously something to be worried about. "And please don't ask me who it is because in all honesty, it won't matter." Truth. It wouldn't matter if I revealed the name or not of our second foe in this place. Mostly because I had no desire to go down that road. It wasn't anyone's business anyway when it came to certain parts of my past.

Silence.

"Is it someone you...know?"

I snort. "Knew. The person is dead. Except here. For some reason."

~O~

It was quite a while later when I had once again heard that giggle. Gentle in it's tone, but I knew without shadow of a doubt the malice behind. In truth if you were not used to such a thing it would be utterly terrifying, but since I had the ability to do the same it only made me a little uncomfortable. Damn. Too bad I didn't own a shotgun because I would have no problem in the slightest in blowing that child's face off.

Yes. The one behind the giggles was a small child. Normally I would have a problem with harming such 'innocence' but in this case I can make a helluvan exception.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I considered going towards the giggling area and snapping the neck. Or maybe I could just slowly kill the being that just so happened to have the appearance of a child. It would feed the darkness deep within my soul - but in the end it would be a little bit worth it to keep others from having to go through hearing this bitch. Gods...if anyone knew about this they'd definitely think that something was seriously wrong with me.

"Will you be all right?" Laura whispers as we enter a slightly dark corridor.

I fought off a shudder. "Probably not," I reply. "But who knows I might wind up doing something that will definitely make people uncomfortable if they were to witness it."

She shot me a concerned look. "What are you going to do?"

Another shiver as I felt the deepest darkness fill me a bit. "What I've already done," I hiss as I go towards the hidden door that would take me to the being on the other side. "Just do me a favor and _don't_ follow."

She paused in the hall. I could not sense her following, but her eyes were watching as I moved. She had every right to be concerned...mainly because I had no idea if I would come out of this with my sanity fully in tact. I hope I did. If not, then I truly do pity the people that come across me.

~O~

Upon opening the door, I can smell the hint of vanilla in the air, as well as pine, but the most prominent smell happened to be that of death. Closing the door, I froze a little inside as it disappeared from behind. Great. I'm expected. Fabulous. This was not going to be a pleasure cruise. Damn...I was not going to enjoy this a single bit. Or at least while I was in a sane state of mind.

Going a little bit further into the corridor, I pause for a moment as it suddenly changes into a large living room area.

A giggle.

I sigh. "Figured it'd be you."

The girl giggles again. "Why are you so surprised to see me?"

_Because I've already killed you,_ I thought with a blank expression. "Didn't really expect to see you here is all."

She grins widely, black eyes looking at me with a dark glint. "Oh, so you didn't get my invitation?"

My eyes flickered to red a moment. "Should I have?"

"Doesn't matter," she says standing up gracefully, keeping her eyes plastered to mine. "I see that my stare does not effect you."

No shit.

"Well aware of that," I state, feeling the darkness swelling inside a bit. "You're not the first one I've fought." _Actually, this'll be the second time I've had to go up against you._

She grinned. "Of course," she replies. "It's good to see that you haven't lost your sense of self, Sarah."

"Wish I could say the same, Faylnatte," I reply rather respectfully. Sure, I've killed her before, but even back then I had been rather respectful. Some people might not understand that, but that's okay - I am rather old.

Faylnatte's smile turned malicious. "Pity."

I braced myself as she uttered some words in a forgotten language and for several seconds I felt fine, but then everything had turned red. I knew what she was trying to do. It would not work.

~O~

Exiting the door as it reappeared, I notice Laura still standing where she had stopped, feeling a little shaken inside. It had taken a lot for me to reign in the darkness that I had unleashed within that room. Mostly because of the spell that Faylnatte had uttered to try to control me. Yes, she had tried that. It hadn't worked - the blood on my hands was a clear cut sign that I hadn't taken it easy on her. Faylnatte's death had been quick, yet it was rather messy. I had gotten blood, guts and lord knows what else all over my clothes. It was rather disturbing on so many accounts. Of course, I wasn't the least bit bothered - and that should've scared the hell out of me.

Laura's ghost floated over to me gracefully. "You look terrible," she said after a few moments.

"That's because I'm covered in blood..." I pause to look at myself. "And Gods know what else."

She sighed heavily. "Who was she?"

I kept on walking, trying to keep from shuddering. "Someone who I never thought that I would have to ever see again."

_**A little over kill on the body there, girl,**_ J.D's voice popped into my mind, giving me a mild migraine since I wasn't expecting it. _**We're bonded by pack - wait. Is the bond thinning?**_

_**A little bit. We're not even in the same...reality, so since we're pretty much in a mind world somehow the bond is being stretched,**_ I mutter back to her. I didn't like. I still don't. It hurt. _**I'm not entirely sure how that's possible...we should be connected.**_

Silence.

Pretty sure she wasn't entirely sure how it was happening either.

_**It hurts,**_ she finally said in a small voice. It had been years since that tone had come out. Bothered me on so many levels.

_**I know...I don't know what to do about it though,**_ I reply after a moment of getting my shit together. It was true. I had no clue how to go about making sure that neither of us would suffer too much because of the pack bond being stretched thin.

_**You could always block it,**_ J.D offered up as a possible temporary solution. She was right. I could do that, but the idea of not knowing whether or not she was safe disturbed me far more than anything here in this world possibly could. **_It'll hurt like hell, but couldn't hurt to give it a shot._**

**o~O~o**

**A/N: And I'm gonna leave it there. Why? Because it seemed like such a good spot for a cliffhanger in my opinion. Yeah...I have no idea what the hell I am doing with this story now. I know where I wanted it to go, but it seems to be taking a mind of its own and just going whatever road it so chooses. Lovely. Anyway, originally this was going to be updated last week but, obviously that didn't happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I know that it took me way too long to get back to this story. Not going to make any excuses, so I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If not, that's cool too. Anyway, let's get onto the chapter.

The scenery changed again as we continued walking around the corridors of the church. It started to look more like a hospital than anything else. I really didn't like the idea of that. Kinda wanted to make me tear my hair out with how much it started to look like another memory that I really didn't want to confront again. I had other shit to deal with. Like trying to figure out how to stop my best friend from feeling the pain of the pack bond being stretched so damned thinly. Of course, the only thing that I could think of that would help was to have both of us block it out.

Set me on edge the moment we did that. I did not like being unable to feel my friend, but it was necessary for both of our sanity. Or whatever we had left of it. Which isn't much if I think about it. Then again, I am surprised that we had any to begin with; since most of our day-to-day routines dealt with insanity.

Oh, God, I think I just confused myself.

If J.D heard this she'd be laughing her ass off right about now. I really am missing her in my head right now.

Shaking my head, I stared ahead, thoroughly annoyed at this point. I just wanted to get this mission that Laura had given me done and get us all the hell out of here alive. Although, I am pretty sure that that's not going to happen. There is no way for me to keep everyone alive. Not in a world that is basically one big death trap.

Everywhere you go, there is something that is trying to either kill or…not that's it, just kill you. Pretty damned terrifying. Or it would be if I weren't used to this kind of shit.

Laura glanced over at me, noticing the annoyed look on my face. "You feeling all right?"

I blinked, shaking my head a little. "No, but I will be as long as I don't have to deal with anymore past enemies."

"So, that child was…?"

My eyes narrowed. "Someone who wasn't a child," I snipped. "A person that I once dealt with outside this reality," I explained. "She always took on the form of a child when she killed."

Laura's eyes widened fractionally. "That's terrible. Why would she…?"

I kept silent. There was no real way for me to answer that question because honestly, I didn't even know. I had tried to ask that girl why she wanted to go around killing in the form of a child, but at the time she was more interested in attempting to take out my insides. And I never got around to asking her. This time, I still didn't – mostly because she was technically a fragment of a memory. But in this place, she was more flesh than anything else.

After a few moments, Laura turned to look to see where we were going and discovered that we were now in a hospital corridor. "Where are we now?"

I scowled. "Hell."

She shook her head. "Another memory of yours I take it."

I nodded. "Yup. Or it's someone else's," I tack on. "Probably mine though, since so far it's been me running into shit from the past."

"Do you need me to stay?" she asks softly. "Or see what's past this area?"

I look up at the decrepit ceiling, with a little water dripping down onto the tiled floor. "Yeah, that might be a good idea," I whisper, suddenly not wanting to make a whole lot of noise. "Let me know what you find."

"I will." She disappeared.

I didn't just stand there waiting. I probably should've, but there wasn't any time to waste. There were several doors within this corridor. I entered the first one, taking several steps inside only to feel that something wasn't right.

Turning quickly, I realized why as the door vanished.

"Okay," I breathed. "That's not good."

Nope. It wasn't good at all. Didn't take long for me to find out what the hell was going on as a chill ran down my spine. With a little glance over my shoulder, I found that I was being watched. Silently. By the host of this whole fucked up place. Oh, I should've realized that he would wind up here with me again eventually. Of course, in all honesty, I wasn't fully surprised to see Ruvik here. Matter of fact, I was curious as to when he would pay me a visit again.

In an awfully weird way, I was looking forward to this. Call me crazy.

I turned to face him fully. The silence was almost deafening, but I truly did not mind it.

"So, I take it that this," I gestured to the space around us, "is what you pulled from my head." It wasn't a question. Never could be since I already knew.

A dark chuckle.

"Very astute," he states, taking a step forward, making me take one back. It was instinctive. "But I am curious on how all of this doesn't scare you."

I snort, taking another step back. "Who says it doesn't?"

"Your emotions don't match your actions," he says smoothly. "You appeared to be more…enraged than terrified."

Oh, boy.

I shrug. "Okay, so I'm not scared," I snip. "Problem with that?"

Not sure what happened, but between one second and the next, I found myself pinned to the wall behind me – _Where the hell did that come from?!_ \- with a rather pissed off looking male in front. Oh, how lovely. I sure do enjoy getting myself into these kinds of situations. Makes my day all the brighter…and I am being sarcastic as hell right now.

"Yes," Ruvik growled. "It doesn't make sense. All of these memories of yours should have you completely terrified. Yet…you're completely fine."

Oh, now I get why he's pissed. I'm not under his influence. I got that idea from watching Joseph earlier.

I couldn't help grinning, a fact that made the man scowl and tighten his grip upon my wrists. It hurt, but I was rather used to pain. "Now I get it," I snickered to myself. "You're all bent out of shape because even with me confronting past memories, I am still not under your influence."

The darkening of his eyes alerted me to the fact that I had hit the nail right on the head. And he was beyond pissed that I was right. How delightful. I know that I should be afraid, but for some reason, I'm not.

"You should be," he snarled, face getting closer to mine. Pretty sure I didn't say that out loud, so why the hell am I blushing?!

At this moment, I felt my heart rate start to increase. Jesus, Ruvik is for all intents and purposes dead in the real world, but here, he definitely is not. And I find myself insanely attracted to him. Had been since before we got into this messed up reality and I never thought that I'd find myself wanting to be around a male that had such an Alpha personality. Definitely went against everything that I had always fought to keep from happening.

In English – I wanted him. Badly.

"Okay," I breathed, relaxing completely a fact that momentarily surprised Ruvik. In a sense, I feel like I had just sold myself to the devil. Probably, but in this moment I didn't care.

"Okay?" he questioned, staring at me intently.

I merely shrug. "Yes, there's a chance that I should be under your influence," I begin, knowing that once I say my piece he'll probably be pissed off. "But I'm a lot more mentally strong than most of the others here. You may be able to pull memories from my mind, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to control me."

There, I said it. And yup, he looks thoroughly pissed. Kind of a turn on. God dammit! This whole arousal nonsense is kind of irritating the hell out of me. If J.D saw this now she'd be annoyed as hell with me, but amused as well.

"Fuck my life," I whisper softly.

"Gladly."

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to let me tell you all right now that I am not at all happy with this chapter. I had written, rewritten and then rewrote it again. I am still not happy with this chapter at all, but for now it'll do. So I hope you all have enjoyed it, or not. I am not going to promise to have the next one up because I am not even sure when I'll have it done. So that is all for now.
> 
> OH and before I forget...
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any questions about this story or whatever may be contained within please feel free to ask (I wont give away spoilers) now...I need to get the next chapter up for all of you dear readers.


End file.
